1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel non-liquid detergent composition which displays an excellent detergency even in hard water, as well as soft water, and an excellent stability during prolonged storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acyl-poly-hydroxy carboxylic acid is popular as an emulsifier for use in baking particular in the case of applying lactic acid. Besides, according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,447, the sodium salt of acyl-poly-hydroxy carboxylic acid is utilized for hair-conditioning and can improve the manageability thereof.
However, it has not been known to date that acyl-poly-hydroxy carboxylic acid has such characteristics that it can display a superior detergency only when a polyvalent metal ion, particularly a divalent metal ion, coexists therewith, and it gets hydrolyzed when left standing for a long time at a high temperature in the presence of water and the detergency thereof lowers remarkably.